The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Sheet materials (e.g., natural stone countertops, glass sheets, etc.) are often used, for example, in building construction. The sheet materials are often processed (e.g., cut, shaped, finished, etc.) at one location and then stored and later transported to a construction destination for installation. Such sheet materials, however, are often fragile and can be damaged during processing, storage, and/or transportation if not properly supported and/or handled.